How to know you've watched too much Hetalia
by PinkRibbon
Summary: The title says it all. How to know you've watched too much Hetalia with help of these points.


• You pay more attention to flags than what you did before

• You pay more attention to HISTORY than what you did before

• Instead of saying "Spain vs France" in a football (soccer) game you say "Antonio vs Francis"

• You use the characters' "human" name instead of the name of the country

• You find yourself exclaiming things like "pasta~!", "maple!" and "I'm DAH hero!" (+ "become one with mother Russia, da?")

• You've actually tried maple syrup with pancakes (delicious!)

• You think of Alfred when seeing a McDonald's' sign

• You say "ve~", "eh?" and "awesome" too much

• You've randomly told someone that you want to invade their vital regions

• You know that everyone eventually will become one with mother Russia, da

• You squeal when reading your OTP's countries in the same sentence

• You can't hear a country's name without thinking about the Hetalia character

• You check every day to see if there's a new episode of the anime

• Certain days you find yourself in a certain character's "mood" and act like them all day

• You want to name your glasses (if you have any) to Texas

• Reading about the revolutionary war between America and England makes you sad

• Now, you're not visiting the country, you're visiting the character

• "And then France invaded England …"

• You misinterpreted above sentence

• Depending on what country you're from, you've seen yourself as their child (or such)

• You weren't sure whether you were watching anime, learning about history or smoking crack when you watched your first Hetalia episode

• You've tried to pull at someone's haircurl (morning-hair is full of them!)

• There ARE fairies, unicorns and flying green bunnies!

• Pink is like, totally your color!

• Wouldn't building a gigantic hero to protect the earth be a good idea?

• Google translate is your friend for writing things in other languages to others and whatnot

• Do I even HAVE to say yaoi?

• You have looked at wurst/sausage in a weird way (or will start doing so after this sentence)

• Or it's the opposite way around

• French have never sounded so perverted

• Why ARE they wearing clothes at the Olympic games? Follow Francis' example!

• Tea with scones sounds very appealing (but whatever you do! Don't burn the scones! Arthur's rage is nothing to play with!)

• You don't dare to insult a Brit about his cooking

• You want to sky-dive from a plane, shouting "VODKA!"

• You believe that Tino is Santa Claus! (Who else?)

• You wonder why no one has auditioned for Idol singing Marukaite Chikyuu/Hatafutte Parade yet (or started wondering after reading this)

• Admit it; you've been looking at your friends, trying to figure out which Hetalia character they resemble of

• You squeal when seeing a person that looks like your favorite character

• Who said talking with your mouth full is bad? Just tell everyone that Alfred does it and he's the HERO!

• You'd be very happy if you found a person from a certain country sharing the Hetalia character's human name! (I know I would!)

• Some pairings are, in your opinion, very disturbing

• Sometimes, history makes your head spin when relating everything that happens to the Hetalia characters. (I mean England and Prussia on the same side? With France, Austria and **Sweden** on the opposite? That made MY head spin!)

• Either you are insulted or just plain happy how Hidekaz has made your country appear in the manga/anime, or something in between

• You have some non-anime-watching friends that you have told about Hetalia

• And those friends understand your random outbursts with a sigh and "Hetalia, right?" (or am I the only one …?)

• You try to find actors that resembles of the Hetalia characters

• And then you want them to make a Hetalia live-action movie.

• You've also seen some clips of the two upper points on YouTube (or want to see if there are.)

• You no longer think of yourself as "American" but as "Alfredian!" (Thanks to awsomekiwihere1213 who sent me this through a review!)

• When hearing different songs, you try to figure out if it would make a good Hetalia AMV (thanks to awsomekiwihere1213 again!)


End file.
